The present invention relates generally to a sump draining apparatus, particularly to a mount for a liquid level sensor in the sump draining apparatus, and specifically to a receptacle shaped mount for such a pressure transducer in the sump draining apparatus wherein the receptacle shaped mount and pressure transducer are slideable in the axial direction in and out of a distal end of the sump draining apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,030 (issued Feb. 12, 1991) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,534 (issued Oct. 30, 1990) relate to sump draining apparatus having a pressure transducer directly set in a distal closed end of an elongate cylindrical housing. Two problems for improvement have been identified. First, ready access to the pressure transducer is difficult. To get to the pressure transducer, the proximal end of the housing is removed, so that in turn a pump and motor can be removed, so that yet in turn the pressure transducer can be removed for being serviced or replaced. Second, the pressure transducer is directly fixed in the distal closed end with screws being tightened against the body of the pressure transducer. The pressure transducer, like many sensors, is relatively delicate and expensive.